Degradation
by humanveil
Summary: Hux discovers Kylo's love for being humiliated. Kylux. pwp. warnings inside.


**warnings: humiliation, slurs, dry humping, coming in pants.**

* * *

Kylo lies on his back, face a blank slate as he glances up at Hux.

The other man had interrupted his meditation, uncaring of Kylo's training as he ranted about the failure of another mission; one Kylo had been in charge of. He was still going, muttering harsh words full of judgement. Kylo had, for the most part, stopped listening; choosing instead to lie there and let himself be scolded.

He wouldn't usually. Normally he'd be on his feet, eye level with the other man as he spat out as good as he got. But he was tired, and Snoke had already made him _well_ aware of his failure. He didn't need this on top of it.

So he watches, body almost relaxing under Hux's speech. A few words break through his hazy mind, something about doing better or firing something. The usual criticisms said during these things.

Part of Kylo likes when they argue; loves it, even. There's something exciting about it, something refreshing.

(And, though he never says it aloud, part of him enjoys the way Hux sometimes speaks to him – _at_ him. As if he was little more than a replaceable trooper, meant to be degraded to prove a point. It was, he knew, something he shouldn't like; shouldn't want. Yet he did, and he couldn't deny it. Not when they were like _this_ ).

He sighs as the General continues, the noise near silent. There's an odd tilt to it; not quite a noise of pleasure, but not something dissimilar. It catches Hux's attention, and the older man stops mid-sentence, eyes narrowing as they focus on Kylo's face.

He lets a pause drag out before asking, "You're enjoying it, aren't you?"

The words are languid, slow. Hux's voice is tinged with obvious disgust, and that… well, that just makes it _worse_. It hits Kylo just right, hits the spot deep within him that likes this, that _craves_ this; the spot he'd tried so hard to hide.

He doesn't say anything, _can't_ say anything. Instead, he just stares up at the other man, breath quickening as he resists the urge to move _just_ so; until his body is aligned with Hux's, until he can get some sort of friction against his rapidly growing erection.

Hux continues to look down on him, and Kylo knows that Hux can read him like a book; that Hux has most likely figured out _exactly_ what's going on in his head.

After a moment of quiet contemplation, Hux moves closer towards him. Kylo can do nothing but watch disbelievingly as the General urges his legs open slightly, the bottom of his boot pressing against his clothed cock.

Almost instantly, a low whine escapes Kylo's mouth; the feel of pressure against his dick too good to keep quiet. Hux laughs at him; a quiet chuckle, so obviously mocking that Kylo has to stop himself from pressing against Hux's boot, from asking for more.

"Of course you would like this," Hux says, adding the tiniest bit of pressure. "Of course _you_ would get off by being stepped on like a whore."

Hux's words are drawled out, punctuated by small movements of his foot against Kylo's crotch, of the toes of Hux's shoes dragging across his shaft. It sends a shiver down Kylo's spine, the word _whore_ repeating itself in his mind, over and over.

He can't help but push against Hux's boot; seeking any and all friction the other man will give him. His back arches, eyes fluttering shut as he moves his body. Hux continues to speak, each harsh word drawing a moan out of Kylo, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

It's an awkward position, Hux's foot not offering nearly enough. Kylo tries to reach a hand down, to rub himself, _anything_ , but a sharp _no_ from the man above him stops his movements.

Hux tuts, head tilting to the side slightly. "None of that," he says, voice holding no room for argument. "Not if you want to come."

Kylo nods mindlessly, putting more focus into grinding against as much of Hux as he can gain access to. His hands claw aimlessly at the ground, wishing for something to hold onto as he chases his release.

Moans fall from Kylo's lips at a steady rate, broken only by quiet pleas of _Hux_ and _please—fuck, please._ He tries to keep his eyes open, to keep his gaze on Hux's face so he can see the disdain that lies there. He manages, for the most part; the General's obvious judgement only adding to his arousal.

"Pathetic," Hux murmurs, the word washing over Kylo like a series of kisses. He applies more pressure to Kylo's cock, observing as the larger man continues to grind against him; hips moving rapidly. " _Disgusting_."

Kylo moans louder, his pace quickening. His body aches with his movements, but the feel of Hux's body dragging over his cock was too good to stop. Each touch of the other man against him spent sparks down his spine, a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading over his skin; through his veins.

" _Please_ ," he chokes out, not even aware of what he's begging for.

Hux laughs again, this time a quiet puff of air that escapes through his nose. "How vile do you have to be to get off on this, hmm? To _enjoy_ being treated like a dog? _Acting_ like one?"

Kylo's mouth falls open, silent moans and gasps coming from him. He couldn't answer, his body too caught up in humping Hux's leg for him to construct proper words. He was so close already; it brought on another wave of embarrassment, which only makes him more impatient. He was _so close_ , so ready to explode. He just needs—

"Pitiful, Ren," the General says, shifting so his boot runs across Kylo's shaft just _so_.

It's enough to push Kylo over the edge; his face scrunching as a low groan rips from his throat. He can feel the orgasm through his entire body, can feel his come sweep through the fabric of his underpants; sticky and uncomfortable.

Breathless and spent, he drops back so he's lying flat against the floor. Slowly, Hux removes his leg from Kylo's vicinity, the surface of his boot sliding across his spent cock almost painfully.

The General spends a moment merely staring, face unreadable as he looks at Kylo's sweat covered face. After a seemingly endless pause, he mutters, "I expect better next time, Ren."

And, just like that, he turns and walks from the room; leaving Kylo on the floor in a state halfway between disbelief and satisfaction.


End file.
